Reflexões Lilyanas
by Marielou
Summary: Certo. Eu admito: Estou no lugar errado, na hora errada e provavelmente, com as pessoas erradas. E tudo isso é culpa minha.
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

Uma louca, confusa e reflexiva fanfic que foi escrita em apenas um dia e postada no mesmo. Reviews são bem vindos, apesar de não ser uma prioridade. Gostei de escrever Reflexões Lilyanas porque foi um impulso, uma coisa inominável que deu vazão a isso.

Dedico isso aqui a uma pessoa que vomitaria caso lesse essa fic um dia. :B

Beijos,

Marielou.


	2. Lily, A Estranha

**Reflexões Lilyanas**

Prólogo

_Lily, A Estranha_

Ou

_Sons in coito_

_**Certo**__. Eu admito: _Estou no lugar errado, na hora errada e provavelmente, com as pessoas erradas. _E tudo isso é culpa __**minha**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Uma pequena reflexão de Lily Evans, mais conhecida como __**Lily**__**A Estranha**_

Ok, eu admito. **São três horas da manhã** e eu estou fazendo coisas erradas ao invés de estar dormindo em meu dormitório, tendo sonhos tranqüilos com coelhos e cenouras.

_Eu devia ir para Azkaban só pelos pensamentos que me povoam. _

Eu sou louca. Eu não devia estar fazendo isso. Se alguém me descobre, eu estou ferrada. Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar. Eu deveria estar dormindo. Essa _coisa_ que está pendurada no meu peito é um _distintivo de monitoria_, eu devia dar o exemplo. Eu devia estar na minha cama, não _aqui_.

"Oh, até que enfim!" – alguém piou perto da estátua de Ellis, o corcunda. Nunca em minha vida desejei tão intensamente ser uma estátua frígida e calada que permanece na penumbra e ninguém realmente se importa com sua presença. A diferença é que, se eles percebem que não são os únicos a infringirem as regras, eu estou, basicamente, na forca. Ou serei severamente castigada com pinças e afofada em tinta para descolorir cabelos.

A pessoa que se pronunciou deu uma risadinha contida – dessas que você só dá quando está em situações relativamente perigosas com o risco de ser pego a qualquer momento – abraçou-se a uma segunda pessoa, enquanto eu vislumbrava uma confusão de _pernas_ e _braços_ e (Merlin) _línguas_. Eu revirei os olhos.

A risadinha pertence a Lori Foster, Corvinal, loira, alta, olhos azuis e límpidos. O perfil de uma Barbie, só que com uma personalidade um pouco...er... _pseudo-afável peculiar_.

"Isso é tão divertido..." – guinchou ela, animada. Mesmo que eu estivesse escondida atrás da estátua e que, provavelmente eles não pudessem me ver eu podia claramente vê-los de onde eu estava. Foster tinha aquela postura de animadora de torcida, só que sem os pompons. Mas a saia ainda era curta de puta-domesticada, eu posso acrescentar. – "_Jaey_!"

Isso é mais do que eu posso suportar. _Sons in coito_. E eu nem estou participando disso, só para constar. Não que eu queria, de qualquer forma, fazer _Sons in coito_ com _Lori Foster_, é claro. O negócio é que...

Ok, eu admito que não é por ser monitora e querer repreender alunos quebrando regras que eu estou onde estou. (Essa é a segunda vez que eu confesso algo vergonhoso e eu espero, com as mãos juntas e rezando para os Senhores do Universo, que isso não se torne um hábito. A coisa de confessar, eu quero dizer.)

É por causa do ---

"James, acho que tem alguma coisa atrás da estátua!" – a voz de Foster soou como um alarme e provocou em mim uma reação comum quando alarmes tocam para mim.

_Eu pulei_.

Isso mesmo, vergonhosamente. Dei um pulo tão esbaforido que é claro que eu me entreguei no segundo em que meus pés saíram do chão e minha cabeça bateu com algo sólido. Provavelmente a espada de Ellis, o corcunda.

_Eu.Me.Odeio._

Fiquei segurando a respiração, fazendo mil e uma promessas a Merlin para que James Potter não fosse se certificar de quem era o intruso – ou seja, me descobrir nessa situação constrangedora.

_Mas é claro que preces de uma infame nunca são levadas a sério. _James murmurou "Lumus" baixinho e instantaneamente eu pude ver seu rosto com clareza. E foi surpresa que vi quando ele me descobriu atrás de Ellis, o corcunda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Próximo Capítulo: **_Lily, a Confusa._

"_Geralmente garotos usam garotas de forma descartável. Eu não nasci ontem, eu sei que o meu destino seria, no máximo, pertencer a uma quilométrica lista de nomes femininos e talvez, se eu tivesse sorte, meu nome estaria entre as mais difíceis. Afinal, foram três anos de tentativas. _

_As vezes me pergunto se teria sido diferente se eu dissesse o sim que James Potter sempre quis ouvir."_

**Nota da Autora: **A devida autora passa por um momento _cara-de-pau_, quando dizia implicitamente que atualizaria Excede Expectativas, no entanto se diz agora incapacitada no momento. Perdoem a infâmia. Ela é passageira.

Reviews? Prometo que se houver algum, eu atualizo com a velocidade da luz. Aliás, essa fic nova é do tipo que não tem capítulos longos e as atualizações são relâmpagos. E ela virou meu xuxu desde o início. :P

Beijos, cocotas e cocotos!


	3. Lily, a Confusa

**Reflexões Lilyanas**

Capítulo 1

_Lily, a Confusa_

"_Evans_?" – ele balbuciou como se me ver ali, agachada no chão, fosse a última cena que ele esperava ver na vida.

_É claro não_.

"Potter." – me endireitei o melhor que pude, percebendo o olhar de Foster em mim, como uma águia ou coisa assim pronta para dar bicadas em minha cabeça. Tirei o pó das minhas vestes e assumi a postura Lily Evans, Monitora com uma rapidez impressionante. – "São três horas da manhã."

"É, eu tenho noção disso."

"Isso significa que você está em detenção, Potter. E o mesmo vale para você, Foster."

Ouvi um "Mau comida" vindo da Vaca Número 1245, o tipo de comentário que eu ignoro categoricamente.

"Então" – James falou esquecendo-se de Foster temporariamente. – "você decidiu me perseguir agora?"

"Não se dê tanto valor, Potter. Eu estava passando por aqui..."

"E decidiu se esconder atrás de uma maldita estátua só pelo prazer de ter a sensação de ter algo sólido entre as suas coxas, Evans?" – Lori gritou, toda contrariada. Eu também ficaria se o cara com quem eu estava me amassando me ignorasse completamente no instante em que outra garota aparecesse.

James revirou os olhos.

"Lori, não é pra tanto. Eu estou acostumado em limpar chãos..."

"Mas _eu_ não, James! Aliás, quem me garante que a Evans estava aqui escondida porque, depois de se agarrar comigo você iria ficar com ela?"

Ah, ok. Eu sou realmente uma _puta_ idiota que se contenta em ser a segunda opção. Lancei meu olhar mais ameaçador para aquelazinha com o cabelo oxigenado e falei entre os dentes:

"Duas detenções, Foster. Não torne disso um hábito."

E dei as costas, um pouco mais satisfeita e com aquela sensação de dever comprido. Ou quase. _Não era nessa noite que eu supostamente me declararia a James Potter_?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_É claro que eu não pretendia me declarar para James Potter._ Esse é o maior, mais infame absurdo que eu poderia ter pensado, mas como eu disse anteriormente, os pensamentos que me povoam estão visivelmente conturbados e confusos, tão loucos que ao invés de Azkaban, eu deveria ir a St. Mungus.

Tudo bem, ele é atraente e eu definitivamente sei disso. Ele tem um abdômen privilegiado e uma coisa pavorosamente sexy na forma com que ele mexe nos cabelos. _Mas.Ele.É.James.Potter_.

Sem tirar nem por, ele supostamente deveria ser o verme mais _arrogante_, _prepotente_, _estúpido_, _imbecil_, _babaca_ de todos os seres e eu realmente devia sentir prazer em dar mais detenções por ele ser assim.

Acontece que há um tempo atrás alguma coisa em mim mudou drasticamente e eu sou aquela que ainda insiste em recolher os pedacinhos arruinados daquela que foi a Grande Lily Evans, a Monitora. E o que me frustra e irrita sob formas colossais é que os pedaços estão espalhados muito distantes um do outro e eu tenho tido um trabalho enorme para agir da minha forma normal.

Eu não quero ser aquela que James Potter finalmente conseguiu enganar, depois desse tempo todo tentando.

Geralmente garotos como _ele_ usam garotas de forma descartável. Eu não nasci ontem, eu sei que o meu destino seria, no máximo, pertencer a uma quilométrica lista de nomes femininos e talvez, se eu tivesse sorte, meu nome estaria entre as mais difíceis. Afinal, foram três anos de tentativas.

As vezes me pergunto se teria sido diferente se eu dissesse o sim que James Potter sempre quis ouvir.

Ele costumava dizer "Hoje é o dia perfeito para você sair comigo Evans." e eu costumava responder naquele tom indiferente um "Vai sonhando, Potter."

O dia perfeito pareceu chegar pouco tempo depois que ele definitivamente desistiu de mim publicamente e nunca mais se dignou a dizer nem ao menos 'Bom dia, Lil' como ele fazia. E esse _maldito_ diz persiste e tem se _estendido_ por tempo demais, dias demais.

Ok, (Aquela coisa de confessar outra vez.) eu serei bem sincera comigo mesma. Eu estava naquele corredor escuro, quebrando regras e agachada atrás de Ellis, o corcunda única e exclusivamente por _ele_.

(Esse é o tipo de declaração que eu jamais repetiria nem mentalmente, quanto mais em palavras ditas em voz alta. Nem em _sussurro_. Nem em _sonhos_. Eu provavelmente esquecerei disso no próximo segundo e então as coisas ficarão melhores.)

_Eu estava lá por causa dele._

_Por causa __dele_

_Eu__ estava lá por causa de James Potter._

_Por __James Potter_

_Pelo POTTER!_

(Certo, estou oficialmente perdida.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Manhã boa, eu consegui evitar encontros desagradáveis e chegar na primeira aula sem atrasos. _

Na verdade eu **pulei** o café da manhã para não **vê-lo** então eu sou a **única** pessoa na sala de aula vazia.

Mesmo que eu tenha acordado com relativa fome e agora a imagem de um grande e maravilhoso pedaço de torta de amora esteja me fazendo salivar como a droga de um cachorro vendo frangos rodarem naqueles fornos em uma padaria, eu estou muito satisfeita por não vê-lo.

Ele deve estar lá, comendo torta de amora, dando olhares longos e apaixonados para Lori Foster (Alguém que, se quer minha opinião, não merece nem um décimo da atenção) e se lembrando de que teria uma detenção hoje, e que eu a aplicaria. Eu posso até visualizá-lo revirando os olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Claro que se os tempos fossem outros, ele estaria ansioso para que eu mandasse ele lavar o chão sem magia. Mas ele mudou, eu garanto. Ele não é mais o Arrogante, Pretensioso Potter que me fazia gritar em plenos pulmões o quanto eu o detestava.

E mudou justo na hora em que ele decidiu acatar meu desejo de que me deixasse em paz.

Ok, _homens_.

Um barulho fez com que eu retornasse a realidade e eu quase caí da cadeira quando o vi adentrar o ressinto com os velhos resquícios de arrogância e auto-afirmação.

"Hoje a noite, as nove." – James falou num tom debochado. – "Quase um encontro."

Ao que revirei meus olhos e fitei o teto, sem opção além daquele empoeirado teto já que James parecia ocupar todo o espaço geográfico.

Bem, talvez ele não tenha mudado _tanto_ assim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Próximo Capítulo : **_Lily confessa. Ou quase. _

"_O que você está fazendo, Evans?"_

_A voz dele parecia fazer ecos e eu realmente gostaria que ninguém – nem mesmo um dos fantasmas que circulam pelas torres (E isso seria trágico caso Pirraça escutasse) – ouvisse aquela loucura._

"_Não é óbvio?" – então eu o beijei. _

**Nota da Autora: **O clássico dos clichês: primeiro a detenção, depois o surto e finalmente o beijo. Mas eu farei o meu melhor para estragar as coisas da melhor forma possível, eu garanto. Palavra de escoteira (como se eu fosse uma).


	4. Lily confessa Ou quase

**Reflexões Lilyanas**

Capítulo Dois

_Lily confessa. Ou quase. _

**Hum. **_São exatamente nove horas, dez minutos e quarenta e quatro segundos. Praticamente nove horas e onze minutos. _

Ele está terrivelmente atrasado, para completar o topo do monte de desgraças que tem sido o meu dia, eu devo dizer. Primeiro, eu perdi completamente o rumo depois que James apareceu _propositalmente _mais cedo – coisa que NUNCA acontece – na aula de Transfiguração. Não é justo a forma com que ele consegue me tirar do sério.

"Posso sentar do seu lado?" – eu já ia abrindo minha boca para dizer um sonoro NÃO quando ele acrescentou rápido: - "Só um minuto."

Nem me dignei a responder.

"Ontem a noite" – James continuou ignorando o fato de eu não ter exatamente permitido que ele sentasse do meu lado. – "você não estava tendo um encontro ou coisa assim, estava?"

Eu pisquei, chocada. Aquele não era um tipo de pergunta que se faz a uma garota desequilibrada e com o senso completamente perdido há milênios. Mas controlei meu impulso de dançar a Dança da Vitória bem na frente dele. Oh. Seria v-e-r-g-o-n-h-o-s-o.

"Um encontro? Do tipo o que você estava tendo com a Foster?"

"É."

"Na verdade eu..." – estava te perseguindo desde o final do jantar e isso está virando doentio. _É claro que não foi isso que eu disse_. – "...é."

Oh, céus. Eu sou patética. Eu SOU a criatura mais estúpida do mundo. Eu devia... eu devia...

"Hum. Isso explica algumas coisas que eu queria saber. Obrigado, Evans."

Isso é o que eu chamo de hábito. É mais forte do que eu agir como uma estúpida louca que pensa que aquele cara que esta dando as costas para você é o homem da sua vida e, no entanto, diz que ele não vale nada. E esse é o motivo dele estar dando as costas para você.

Eu devia arrancar cada fio ruivo da minha cabeça com uma pinça. E depois come-los um por um até que eu morra entalada por uma bola de pelos.

_Hum. Acho que ele acabou de chegar._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cinqüenta e sete minutos atrasado**.

James Potter pode ter passado por uma metamorfose homérica (que o tornou, definitivamente, uma pessoa melhor), mas sua estrutura desleixada continua a mesma.

"Desculpa o atraso. Eu tive uns problemas para resolver antes."

Eu imaginei que problemas seriam esses, enquanto eu mostrava o esfregão para ele. Eu tive o cuidado de aplicar detenções separadas para Foster e Potter (Céus, Foster e Potter RIMA!!!) então eu me peguei imaginando se o problema que ele tinha citado envolvia aquela loira oxigenada.

É claro que não, - pensei me sentando em uma cadeira velha para vigiá-lo melhor – se fosse ela não seria um problema, necessariamente.

Mas o problema poderia ser só uma expressão.

"Pensando no seu encontro?" – a voz dele me sobressaltou. Quase caí da cadeira. _De novo. _

"Oh, não. Quero dizer, há mais coisas com que se preocupar." – eu tentei.

"Coisas?"

"É. Como vigiar o cara mais perigoso de Hogwarts e cuidar para que ele não quebre o resto da torre..."

James riu.

"Eu não quebraria o resto da torre." – ele disse entre as risadas. – "Você está aqui, se lembra?"

Eu fiquei parada, estática. Certo, eu estava ali. E isso seria um motivo para James Potter se comportar?

Talvez com a metamorfose ele tenha virado um cavalheiro também.

James parou de rir, como se só naquele instante ele tivesse percebido o que acabara de dizer.

"Não vou te incomodar com piadas. Você deve estar muito ocupada planejando um segundo encontro."

Revirei meus olhos.

Talvez essa fosse uma ótima oportunidade para concertar as coisas ou, pelo menos, deixa-las menos caóticas.

"Na verdade eu estava pensando nisso mesmo." – eu disse lentamente. – "Mas ao contrário do que você imaginava estava procurando uma desculpa para descartar a... er... _pessoa_."

James me lançou um olhar frio.

"Você é ótima em inventar desculpas, você consegue."

Oh, eu sou um _ogro_. Um ogro _gordo_, _narigudo_, _cabeludo_ e _verde_. Eu merecia mil anos de castigos divinos só por ter sido tão estúpida e ter percebido somente naquele instante que as minhas desculpas para não sair com James eram as mais infundadas possíveis. Ele era, afinal de contas, um cara legal. Provavelmente um cara que merecia coisa melhor do que eu.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, desci da cadeira e andei até ele, escorrendo casualmente naquele chão úmido e ensaboado. James só percebeu que eu me aproximei dele quando eu já estava a centímetros de distancia e quando ele se virou, menos que um palmo nos separava.

"O que você está fazendo, Evans?"

A voz dele parecia fazer ecos e eu realmente gostaria que ninguém – nem mesmo um dos fantasmas que circulam pelas torres (E isso seria trágico caso Pirraça escutasse) – ouvisse aquela loucura.

"Não é óbvio?" – então eu o beijei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beijar James Potter é uma experiência eletrizante, para dizer o mínimo e ser o mais modesta possível. Não é como beijar meia dúzia de caras que não se importam com você, afinal, eles já a tem aonde querem.

Mas com James foi diferente. Uma corrente de ar quente e outra de ar frio cruzaram pelas minhas costas e eu senti frio e calor ao mesmo tempo. A sensação das mãos dele, a surpresa quando eu o beijei, a forma com que ele depois relaxou e correspondeu aquele impulso me abraçando forte, apertando seu corpo mais um pouco no meu.

Foi como se eu estivesse revivendo uma tarde quente na minha infância, onde eu estava na casa dos meus avós, nadando no rio da propriedade deles. A água gelada me fazia tremer deliberadamente, mas a sensação do vento abafado que passava por mim e o contraste que fazia com a temperatura da água... Tudo era propício. Eu estava apenas nadando, sozinha, na fazenda dos meus avós. E eu tinha o mundo nas mãos.

A diferença foi que com James, eu me senti mais completa. Cada pedaço mínimo do meu corpo parecia se encaixar com o dele, como um dos quebra-cabeças mais mirabolantes que eu tenho em casa.

Então eu soube. Eu o amava. E não o amava só naquele instante, o sentindo contra mim. O amava desde sempre. Desde o momento no Expresso Hogwarts, no vagão em que eu entrara, tímida e acuada, e que fui recebida por um sorriso descarado dele.

Eu só precisava dizer isso a ele. O mais rápido possível, antes que eu estragasse tudo outra vez.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Próximo Capítulo: **_Lily tem um surto psicótico._

"_E então...?" – ele gesticulou para que eu continuasse o meu circo dos horrores._

"_Concluindo, eu estou apaixonada por você. É. Basicamente é isso."_

**Nota da Autora: **Acabei de reparar que eu fui tão afobada escrevendo e postando tão rápido que eu me dei conta de que nem dei tempo para as pessoas mandarem reviews:O

De qualquer forma, se quiserem me deixar mais feliz, façam a gentileza. Grata fico!


	5. Lily tem um surto psicótico

**Reflexões Lilyanas**

Capítulo três

_Lily tem um surto psicótico_

A maioria das pessoas encararia a minha reação pós-beijo como **surto psicótico**. _E eu dou toda a razão_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isso foi um pouco inesperado." – James comentou com uma casualidade assustadora, assim que eu me afastei dele.

Eu fiquei ali, parada, tentando entender o que ele tinha me dito e o que para mim parecia ter saído como "Uuu chi gá gá".

"Acho que eu mereço uma explicação. No mínimo."

Então tudo o que aconteceu depois foi tão rápido que eu me lembro de ter falado, aos berros, as tais palavras que me faria sentir a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo:

"Eu vou te explicar, James, mas você provavelmente tenha dificuldade de entender. Eu não sei o que me deu, entendeu? Não sei que tipo de espírito maligno se apossou de mim dessa forma tão vil e descarada a ponto de me obrigar a fazer coisas que eu jamais teria coragem de fazer. Eu tenho tentando, James, entender porque a minha mão fica tremendo ou porque toda vez que eu penso no assunto eu escuto sua risada zombando de mim porque... _eu sei lá porquê_! Eu escuto sua voz nas horas mais inesperadas, lembro de uma brincadeira estúpida que você fez e começo a rir, sem poder parar. Tenho pesadelos e todos eles envolvem nós dois juntos. Eu não durmo direito porque eu não quero nos ver juntos. E toda vez que eu tento entender o que diabos está acontecendo comigo, sempre é você quem estraga tudo, separando os malditos pedaços que eu tenho tanto cuidado em restaurar. Não sei como nem quando isso aconteceu, mas é culpa sua e disso eu tenho certeza, Potter. Maldita hora que fui te conhecer. E então..."

Entenda, o ar parecia ter se extinguido dos meus pulmões e minha capacidade de pensar se tornou ainda mais inoperável.

"E então...?" – ele gesticulou para que eu continuasse o meu circo dos horrores.

"Concluindo, eu estou apaixonada por você. É. Basicamente é isso."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota Mental**: _NUNCA se declarar a James Potter em uma detenção. Nunca se sabe quem pode estar ouvindo a conversa do outro lado da porta. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Próximo Capítulo: **_Lily tem um diálogo reflexivo._

(Sem trechos do que acontecerá no próximo capítulo, afinal é o epílogo, ora bolas!)

**Nota: **Quem sabe minha fic xuxu entre para a história como a fanfic mais rápida de ser atualizada? Escrita e postada em UM DIA! Eu mereço medalhas, hein. HAHAHA


	6. Lily tem um diálogo reflexivo

**Reflexões Lilyanas**

Epílogo

_Lily tem um diálogo reflexivo_

Ou

_Lily, a Trasgo-fêmeo_

"Eu suponho que isso faça sentido." – James respondeu depois de uma longa pausa. Eu pensei até que ele fosse embora já que ele até naquele momento não tinha reagido de forma alguma ao meu... er. Ataque.

"É claro que tem algum sentido!"

"Ah, claro. Tanto sentido quando um diálogo reflexivo entre dois trasgos."

"Eu não pareço um trasgo, James!" – eu falei. Está certo que eu não sou tão magra quanto Lori Foster, mas eu também não sou assim tão gorda e rude!

_Ok, vamos apagar o que eu disse sobre eu não ser _**rude**.

"Vamos esquecer que eu disse todas aquelas bobagens e começar de novo, certo?"

James sorriu, e eu digo como é vê-lo sorrir; na maioria das vezes ele ri _de você_ ou do que você _faz_ para fazê-lo rir. Mas não foi um desses sorrisos. Foi diferente. Ele sorriu de um jeito meio insolente, meio animado. Igual como se eu tivesse dado a ele seu chocolate favorito no momento em que ele mais queria um.

E tem aquela covinha na bochecha que eu sempre achei meio gracinha também.

"Eu não tenho certeza se quero começar de novo, Lil."

Lil. Ele tinha me chamado daquele jeito que me fazia gritar para que ele parasse de falá-lo, no entanto, de uns tempos para cá eu descobri que tudo o que eu queria era ouvi-lo me chamar daquela forma de novo.

"Tem certeza? Porque o começo inclui o beijo..."

A expressão dele se modificou em um segundo.

"Então acho melhor nos começarmos de novo."

E nós começamos. Não apenas mais um beijo de vários, mas aquela coisa que eu vinha querendo evitar desde a vez que pus meus olhos nele. Quero dizer, quem diria que aquele garoto magricelo de óculos (que mais tarde teria uma bela bunda) se transformaria em parte de mim? Um daqueles pedaços quebrados permanentemente recolocados no lugar, onde jamais devia ter saído.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lil, se você demorar mais um segundo eu acho que vou me transformar permanentemente em uma parte do sofá!" – James Potter gritou do andar de baixo, impaciente.

Eu dei uma última olhada no espelho do meu quarto até que meus olhos cruzaram com o anel reluzente no meu dedo. Era como sempre ele estivesse ali, escondido. Sorri, pegando minha bolsa em cima da cama e descendo as escadas.

Quando ele me viu, franziu o cenho.

"Tudo isso para um _cilema_? Eu vou começar a pensar que você está me traindo, Lil."

"Em primeiro lugar" – respondi contendo uma gargalhada. – "é _cinema_. E obrigada se é que você está querendo me fazer um elogio com essa suposição absurda."

"Em falar em suposição absurda, nada seria tão absurdo quanto a sua declaração ano passado."

Revirei meus olhos. Porque ele tinha de me lembrar justo do maior fiasco? Vi o sorriso nos lábios dele e percebi que sabia o motivo.

"Quer começar de novo?" – perguntei como quem não quer nada e o sorriso descarado dele foi o tipo da resposta que eu esperava conseguir. Não havia problema algum em perder a seção das dez e pular para a seção das onze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Talvez** eu tenha realmente estado no lugar errado, com as pessoas erradas. _E com toda certeza foi culpa minha_. Mas eu admito que teria feito as mesmas coisas idiotas e imbecis se isso significava dar no que deu.

Até porque, você sabe, seria preciso mais do que confusão, reflexões e surtos para mudar de idéia.

**Fim.**

**Nota: **Grata fico a todos, postarei um outro capítulo para responder as reviews, caso tenha alguma, é claro. Beijos e queijos!

Marielou.


End file.
